Naughty The Police Girls
by DarkGray-sama
Summary: kejadian pemberontakkan menjadi ancaman bagi desa Konoha. Para police di tugaskan mencari salah satu penyebabnya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana misi yang di tujukan pada Miss police Ino? Berhasilkah dia membereskan semuanya? T semi M . CHAP. 2 IS UPDATE. RnR.!
1. Chapter 1

Naughty The police Girl

_disclamer©Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_Naughty The police Girl ©DarkGray-sama_

_._

_Genre: Action, Romance_

_._

_Rated: T+ (buat jaga-jaga)_

_._

_Characters: Gaara x Ino Y. and Slight Chara_

_._

_Warning: Ooc, Typo(s), MissTypo, AU, Dll_

_._

_Summary: kejadian pemberontakkan menjadi ancaman bagi desa Konoha. Para police di tugaskan mencari salah satu penyebabnya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana misi yang di tujukan pada Miss police Ino? Berhasilkah dia membereskan semuanya?_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 1_

" Kalian ditugaskan untuk mencari beberapa artikel penting dari perusahaan _Uchiha Corp_. misi utama kalian menyelamatkan artikel itu dan menangkap pelaku utamanya. Hidup atau mati sekaligus," perintah Komandan cantik sekitar 30 tahunan, sambil menunjuk foto perusahaan Uchiha.

" Apakah kita akan melakukannya secepat mungkin?" Tanya _Police girl_ bermata _Lavender_. Lalu, menatap foto yang ditunjukkan oleh ketua komandanya.

Tsunade pemimpin dari Police perempuan menatap Hinata . lalu memberikan Adress yang akan mereka tuju. Hinata langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk menerima Adress pelaku. Sedangkan, kedua teman seperangkatannya. Diam dan ikut melihat walau sekilas.

" Iya. Karena di dalam artikel itu terdapat hal-hal penting seperti saham dan rekening yang dapat membuat Uchiha Corp bangkrut." Jawab Tsunade tegas.

" Tapi, kita harus membutukan banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Sepertinya pelaku tersebut sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang membuat kita berulang kali melacak tempat tersebut." Kata Sakura panjang lebar. Lalu kedua Police girl yang di samping Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Tsunade tersenyum. Tidak menyangkan murid-muridnya sangat pintar menentukan luang waktu. Tsunade menunjuk kearah dinding yang terdapat foto dari pelaku. " Dia _Dark Speed_. Pelaku serta pemimpin dari pencurian artikel.

Hinata-sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan police girl berkuncir _ ponytail _yang di samping mereka berdua hanya menguap bosan dengan berbagai misi yang tak ada henti-hentinya oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade menatap tajam kearah Ino. " Ino. Apakah yang ada di tanyakan tentang misi ini?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada tinggi. Ino terkesikap menegakkan badan.

" Ah… tidak ada Tsunade-sama" jawab Ino cepat.

" Baiklah. Laksanakan!" perintah Tunade menyusuh ketiganya keluar.

.

.

.

Brmm

" Uh.. membosankan, setiap ada misi yang berat untuk kita lakukan selalu kita yang kenah. " rengek Ino sambil meletakkan kakinya lurus ke kaca pengemudi. Terekspos kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

" sudahlah Ino-chan. Berarti Tsunade-sama mempercayai kita," tutur Hinata yang berada di belakang jok mobil polisinya. Sementara itu Sakura mengangguk dan tetap Fokus pada jalan sekitar.

" Kalau kita dipercayai olehnya. Kenapa gaji kita masih tetap? Seharusnya-kan naik 50% dari yang sebelumnya?" bantah Ino mengambil kaca matanya. Gadis police ini tidak berhenti-hentinya mengoceh disetiap perjalanan. Karena bosan dia memasang _earphone_ dan menyalakan _ipod_-nya.

" hei Ino! Aku tidak bisa melihat jalannya tau!" bentak Sakura menggusur (?) kaki Ino dari hadapannya. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebaiknya Ino mengalah takutnya nanti menyebabkan hal yang tak diinginkannya. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat teman-temannya itu.

Mereka cukup terbiasa dengan tingkah Ino yang sering mengelu. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan tingkahlaku Ino lainnya. Ya, lebih baik begini dari pada Ino memasang wajah yang tidak sedap di pandang membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

~~~ _**markas SUI**_

Ruangan yang didominasi hitam_ siluet. _Banyak minuman berakohol yang berserakan. Serta pakaian wanita juga.

" Gawat tuan! Para police girl yang terkenal ketangkasan dan kecerdasan mereka akan menuju di markas kita!" kata Kabuto khawatir.

" Hei- Kabuto tak usah kahwatir seperti itu-lah. Toh, mereka hanya gadis perempuan yang lemah." Tenang pemuda berambut _Blonde_ jabrik sedang dikelilingi wanita cantik dan _sexy. _

" Ta-tapi mereka itu sudah professional dalam membasmi penjahat. Dan me-" perkataan K abuto terpotong.

BRAK

" Kau itu takut sekali sih dengan ancaman seperti itu. Apa kau takut dipenjara hah?" bentak pemuda bertato segitiga dipipinya menggebrak meja yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan, pemudah berambut merah _maroon_ hanya diam memperhatikan anak buahnya yang aneh itu.

Pemuda bermata t_urquoise_ itu. Melangkah pergi dari pada mendengar keluahan dari anak buah yang susah sekali tenang.

" Hei, _speed_ mau kemana kau? Kitakan bisa bersenang-senang sambil menunggu gadis-gadis _police _yang cantik itu." Goda pemuda _blonde_ jabrik itu sambil meneguk minumannya.

" Aku bosan." Ucap _Speed_ berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan wanita murahan yang manja.

BLAM

" Aneh sekali anak itu?" heran pemuda maniak ajing itu sambil menopang dagunya.

" Iya. Tidak biasanya dia begitu." Sahut pemuda _blonde_ tadi. Lalu mengecup bibir dari salah satu wanita yang berada di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

" Kirim beberapa anak buah yang untuk mencega _police girl_ itu agar tidak menerobos masuk ke markasku" perintah Speed menelphone seseorang dari sebrang.

' _Baik Speed-sama.'_ Turut orang suruhannya itu.

Pemuda tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang lumayan kecil. Ditatap langit-langit atap, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Drttt… drttt..

Handphone milik 'Speed' bordering. Ia membuka matanya. Lalu dia mengambil benda yang bordering tadi. Ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau dan mulai berbicara.

' _Mereka sudah berada di depan markas kita Speed-sama'_ kata seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"Hn. Cegah mereka suapa tidak masuk ke markas." Perintah lagi _Speed_ langsung mematikan Handphone-nya.

.

.

.~~~

" KELUARLAH KALIAN!" teriak gadis bermata _emerald_ menodongkan pistolnya.

" Jika kalian tidak keluar kami bertiga akan membongkar markas kalian!" gertak gadis berambut indigo.

" Tidak usah buang-buang waktu lagi langsung saja kita dobrak pintunya" kata Ino tidak sabar.

Mereka berdua menyetujuhi pendapat Ino. Mereka melesat masuk kearah bintu belakang. Tetapi beberapa pria berbadan besar menghadang mereka bertiga masuk.

" Mau apa kalian? Dimana boss kalian!" bentak Ino melangkah maju kearah pria-pria itu.

Para pria-pria itu langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada _police girls_ itu. Untung saja mereka bisa menangkis tinjuan yang mendadak itu. Sakura menjegal kaki penjahat tersebut dengan kaki jenjangnya. Lalu, gadis bermata _emerald _itu menonjokkan tangannya kearah penjahat. Lumayan keras bagi seorang _police girl_ seperti dia.

Hinata menendang sekumpulan pria yang menghadangnya. Darah keluar dari hidung mereka. Preman-preman tersebut merinti kesakitan. Gadis berambut indigo itu menyibakkan rambut panjangnya melangkahi tubuh para preman yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

" Mau apa kau? Sebaiknya langsung saja kau pergi ke Neraka sana." Tantang Ino menyodorkan shotgun.

DOOR…

" ARRGGH" teriak pereman itu kesakitan. Ino tersenyum getir melihat pemandangan yang bagus untuk bahan obyek penelitihan.

Sekarang tinggal beberapa preman yang bertahan untuk menghadang si _police girls_ itu masuk ke dalam. Mereka semua berlari serempak menuju ketiga gadis yang melangkah mendekat pada mereka. Sakura-Ino-Hinata mempersiapkan ancang-ancangnya untuk melawan sekutu.

" Hentikan! Itu sudah cukup," lerai pemuda berambut merah maroon, ber tato 'Ai' di dahinya.

Ino menyeringai. Lalu, berkacak pinggang. " kau-kan pemimpin dari organisasi SUI itu-kan? _Dark Speed_," kata Ino sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada seseorang yang dia sebut sebagai 'Dark Speed'.

" hn… kau pintar juga ya. Kalian semua cepat pergi!" perintah Dark Speed.

Ino dan kawan-kawan langsung menyodorkan pistolnya kearah lelaki yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Dan siapa Dark Speed itu?

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE^^

A/N: hallo saya newbie disini. Hehehe… maaf kependekkan ya… mohon sarannya para senpai dan readers kalo bnyak kesalahan pada fic. Saya

Akhir kata REVIEW^^


	2. kegagalan

Hyaaahahaha….. saya kembali lagi ! gak pernah megang kompi lagi jadinya kyak gini.. oh ya maaf lama ( bagi saya) gomen klo ceritanya yang satu ini agak gaje gimana gitu. Hmmm ya udah deh klo gitu.

Silakan baca fic. Gajenes saya….^^b

.

.

.

_Chapter 2_

_Happy reading^^_

_._ Naughty The police Girls

_Disclamer naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_Naughty The police Girl ©DarkGray-sama_

_._

_Genre: Action, Romance, sedikit fantasy,crime_

_._

_Rated: T+ (buat jaga-jaga)_

_._

_Characters: Gaara x Ino Y. and Slight Chara_

_._

_Warning: Ooc, Typo(s), MissTypo, AU, Dll_

_._

_Summary: kejadian pemberontakkan menjadi ancaman bagi desa Konoha. Para police di tugaskan mencari salah satu penyebabnya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana misi yang di tujukan pada Miss police Ino? Berhasilkah dia membereskan semuanya?_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 2_

" Hentikan! Itu sudah cukup," lerai pemuda berambut merah _maroon_, ber tato 'Ai' di dahinya.

Ino menyeringai. Lalu, berkacak pinggang. " kau-kan pemimpin dari organisasi _SUI_ itu-kan? _Dark Speed_," kata Ino sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada seseorang yang dia sebut sebagai 'Dark Speed'.

" hn… kau pintar juga ya. Kalian semua cepat pergi!" perintah _Dark Speed_.

Ino dan kawan-kawan langsung menyodorkan pistolnya kearah lelaki yang sedang berdiri didepannya. _Dark Speed_ hanya tersenym tipis. Ditatapnya satu persatu gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai '_police_ _girls_' dari atas sampai kebawa.

" Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Ino men-_deathglare_ Dark Speed sinis.

" Seragammu terlalu terbuka," ucap Dark Speed santai. Wajah Ino memerah karna malu.

" Me-memangnya kenapa? Kau mesum" Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Dark Speedmenyeringai. Bagaimana tidak, kancing ke dua Ino terbuka dan ia jua melonggarkan dasi biru tua ,sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang besar. Rok Ino terlalu pendek sehingga hampir memperlihatkan apa yang ada dibalik rok seragamnya. Dan Ino beda dari semua _Police_ _girls_.

" Hn. Menarik"

" Jangan macam-macam dengan kami! Atau kau akan kami tembak." Ancam Sakura bersiap.

" Apa kalian berani menembakku, hn?" Tanya Dark Speed dengan nada yang meremekan.

" kalau tidak percaya kami akan menembakmu sekarang. " tantang gadis berambut blonde mengangkat _shotgun_-nya.

" Kalau begitu silakan," Dark Speed merentangkan kedua tangannya suapaya mereka dapat leluasa menembaknya. Sambil memejamkan kedua matanya yang dikelilingi oleh lingkar hitam.

" Heeh… Apa kau ingin masuk ke Neraka ya, bersama dari salah satu anak buahmu yang mati tadi?" Tanya Ino lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ke dua teman-temannya.

Sakura-Hinata mengangguk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ino menatap teman-temannya. Dari hitungan tiga detik mereka bertiga meluncurkan peluru yang tidak sama besarnya ke pemuda yang bertato 'ai' tersebut secara bersamaan.

DOOOR…

Ino terpental sejauh 2 meter dari lokasi itu karena _shootgun_nya yang besar dan berat. Debu dan angin menjadi satu menyelimuti mereka. Sakura dan Hinata terseret karena getaran yang dihasilkan oleh Shootgun Ino. Hinata menutup matanya sambil memegangi roknya yang hampir terbuka.

Sakura menutup mata emeraldnya yang terkena serpihan debu(?). " argh…" Ino meringis kesakitan.

" jangan terburu-buru kucing kecil yang manis" bisik seorang pemuda sambil memegang bahu Ino dari belakang. Ino terbelalak.

Deg

'si-siapa?' batin Ino bertanya-tanya. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino melirik dari ekor matanya.

" Si-sial! Tidak kenah!" Hinata membanting pistolnya ketanah.

" Sial! Cepat juga dia" umpat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

" hn. Kalian tidak akan bisa menangkap ku. Meskipun dengan cara apapun." Ucap Dark Speed menyeringai.

Sakura-Hinata sontak menole kearah belakang dan membelalakkan matanya. Ino terjingkat kaget. Ia berusaha meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Tapi, nihil juga. Pegangan pemuda berambut merah maroon itu semakin menguat.

Dark Speed melipat tangan Ino kearah belakang tubuh mungil Ino. Ino mendongak kepalanya dan menjerit kesakitan. Hinata menutup mulutnya." Ino-chan". Sakura bingung bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Ino dari jeratan pemuda devil itu.

Sebuah lampu muncul dari kepala Ino. Gadis blonde ini diam-diam mengambil sebuah pistol berukuran sedang. Lalu, ditempelkannya ujung pistol tersebut keperut pemuda itu. Dark Speed membisikkan sesuatu di telingah Ino." Kau bodoh" Ino tersenyum simpul." Yang lebih bodoh dari ku adalah kau! Lihatlah kebawa" ujar Ino tetap bertahan.

Sontak mata _turquoise _nya terbelalak hebat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ternyata, Ino lebih cepat darinya. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menyingkir dari Ino. Ketangguhan para police girls ini tak boleh diragukan lagi.

Tak lama kemudian peluru tersebut melayang ke perut pemuda berambut _maroon _itu.

DOOR

Dark Speed tergulai lemah diatas tanah yang tak ratah itu. Darah berceceran pada baju putihnya. Bau anyir sangat menyengat sehingga menusuk hidung dari penciumannya. Ino menggoyang-goyangkan badan Dark Speed lalu berjongkok memeriksa apa dia masih bertahan hidup atau tidak.

" Masih hidup ternyata," Ino mengangguk . Sakura langsung berlari kearah Ino dan membelakangi Hinata.

" Ino-chan daijoubu?" Tanya gadis bermata_ lavender_ dengan khawatirnya sambil menyentuh pundak Ino. Ino mengangguk tersenyum.

" Yokatta," hela Sakura mengelus-elus dadanya. " Ino, sekarang kita apakan orang ini?" Tanya Sakura memperhatikan keadaan pemuda yang masih bertaruh nyawanya.

Iino masih berjongkok. " heh.. Dark Speed. Nama yang cocok untukmu," Gadis ber-ponitail ini menutup matanya sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafas." Tapi, nama itu cocok untukmu dibeberapa menit lalu. Apakah Dark Speed masih cocok untuk dirimu yang tergulai lemas di tanah eh?" Ino memposisikan berjongkok menjadi berdiri berjajar bersama temannya.

" Hm. Sekarang kita bawa dia dimobil kita dan kita ikat dia supaya tidak kabur. Karena detak jantungnya masih berfungsi," Hinata mengangguk berlari mengambil tali dai bagasi mobil dinas mereka.

Sakura masih berdiam diri sambil menopang dagunya." Seharusnya dia-kan mati?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia masih bertahan hidup, dan anehnya detak jantungnya masih berjalan normal" jelas Ino sambil menata rambut blonde panjangnya.

" se-" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh suara yang menggelegar dari balik mobil_ sedan_ hitam.

Mereka —Ino-Sakura—serempak membalikkan badan melihat ke asal suara sana. " HINATA!" Ino mata Ino membelalak hebat ketika melihat dari salah satu temannya tertangkap.

Sakura melotot " LEPASKAN DIA!" bentak Sakura dengan aura yang ingin membunuh.

" hahahaha… Tidak seharusnya kalian begitu kepada kami" kata pemuda berambut blonde jabrik sambil mendekap gadis berambut Indigo yang meronta-ronta. Pemuda bermata sapphire ini berdehem memulikan suaranya yang serak " perkenalkan aku '_Blue Wind' _teman dari Dark Speed salam kenal ya " sapanya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

" ah.. jangan lupa aku Yellow Moon, salam kenal" sapa pemuda berambut coklat sambil engedipkan sebelah matanya.

" Cih, menjijikkan" ejek Ino angkuh.

" sudah-lah jangan meremehkan kami. Ya-kan 'Wind'?" pemuda bermata kucing itu menyikut perut teman sebelahnya meminta persetujuan. Wind hanya mengangguk ria.

" Ka-kalian hanya penjahat yang menginginkan harta milik orang lain. Baukankah kalian masih muda? Sebaiknya mencari pekerjaan sendiri yang lebih baik, bukannya menjadi penjahat yang bisa merusak moral kalian sendiri," jelas Hinata marah yang masih dikekang pemuda blonde jabrik itu yang nyengar-nyengir gaje ke arahnya.

" woow.. Gadis cantik jangan terlalu agresif, nanti tidak ada pria yang menyukaimu lho" ujar '_Yellow Moon'_ mengangkat dagu Hinata.

" Lepaskan dia! Apa kau mau mati bersama teman mu yang sedang tidur itu hah!" ancam Ino menyodorkan pistol kearah kedua pemuda itu.

Moon-Wind hanya melihat dengan tampang bloon. " Jangan sok polos seperti itu, membuatku ingin muntah saja"olok Sakura menyipit kan matanya.

" hah? Mati? Boss kita mati ? hahahaha… Bodoh!" tawa Moon menujuk Dark Speed yang asik tidur (?).

" Sudahlah bos, jangan tidur-tiduran disana. Itu sudah cukup kok kalau kau itu bisa ber-acting.. hahaha" tawa pemuda berambut blonde jabrik cempreng. Hinata langsung menggigit tangan pemuda yang mendekapnya tadi." Aww… sial!" Hinata langsung mengambil pistolnya lalu menempelkan ujung pistol tersebut kekepala Wind.

" hehehe… ampun, kau kan cantik, jadi-"

" Tidak ada ampun-ampunan" Wind hanya menelan ludah. Moom langsung menyingkir tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan gadi berambut indigo itu.

" apa sudah berakhir? Hn" Ino langsung menole ke asal suara yang merintih itu.

" ja-jadi.." Sakura terbelalak menjatuhkan pistolnya karena lemas. Hinata terduduk lemah tidak lagi mengancam si' Blue Wind'.

Ino masih bertahan dengan posisinya. " ka-kau!" utnuk Ino gagap. " ternyata kau membohongi kami! Apa maumu dan kenapa kau tidak pingsan dengan waktu yang cukup lama (A/N: mati dong buk)." Tanya Ino sedikit membentak sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Dark Speed hanya diam memperhatikan gadis cantik dengan seragam yang lusuh.

" Hahaha.. Mangkanya jangan terlalu terkecoh" sindir Moon.

" D-dia menggunakan alat bantu untuk melindungi dirinya agar tidak mati dan"

" Dia menyembunyikan kantong Darah dari balik bajunya" kata Sakura menyahut kalimat Hinata.

" Pintar sekali dan tepat" puji Speed sambil memposisikan dirinya berdiri.

" Heh. Tadi yang kulihat hanya mayat hidup? Licik sekali kalian," ucap Ino sinis.

Speed hanya dia memperhatikan Ino yang sedari tadi mengomel gaje. ' Cerewet juga dia' batin Speed bosan. Hinata kembali berdiri tegap. Buat apa dia terus-terusan duduk karena_ shock._ Ya, secara mereka tidak pernah tertipu oleh penjahat manapun. Sekarang kok jadi melemah ya, meskipun mereka sudah professional.

" Apa ini yang namanya Police Girls yang hebat itu?" Tanya Wind melirik Sakura yang diselimuti aura pembunuh. Sakura melotot bertanda' Apa lihat-lihat'. Wind bergidik ngeri.

" Bukan Wind" Moon menggelengkan kepalanya." Buktinya dia sudah terjebak dengan permainan yang kita buat" sambung Moon lagi. Wind hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memperlihatkan gigi putih bersinar seperti cahaya matahari (?)(A/N; silau meeeeeen * plak).

Sakura semakin geram. Ia mengepalkantangannya erat-erat. Ototnya pun sampai terlihat. Alis Sakura berkedut. Ia melirik Blue Wind yang cengar-cengir sendiri dan Yellow Moon. Dengan emosi yang tak tertahan, Sakura melayangkan pukulannya pada kedua pemuda yang mengejek pekerjaannya. Dengan gerakkan cepat, pukulan mulus mendarat dikedua pipi pemuda tersebut. Dan akhirnya mereka terpental jauh membentuk bintak yang berkelip.

" sudah lah Sakura-chan" tenang Hinata lembut.

" Tidak bisa Hinata" kata Sakura kurang puas.

" berhentilah," tenang Ino ikut-ikutan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Speed dengan tampang datar. " Dimana artikel itu kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Ino menyilangkan tanyannya kedada besarnya.

Moon dan Wind kembali dengan muka bengkak" hebat" puji Moon sambil memegangi lukanya. Wind mengangguk.

"…" Speed hanya diam.

" CEPAT KATAKAN!" teriak Ino- emosi.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi" ajak Speed tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino, lalu membelakangi Ino yang marah.

Suara hentakkan sepatu high girls bergesekkan dengan tanah yang tidak ratah itu. Speed tercekat, sesuatu menempel di kepala nya. Ino menyeringai. " cepat katakana dimana artikel itu kau sembunyikan ? atau benda ini akan bermain denganmu/" ancam Ino santai.

SET

"hmph" Speed menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ino yang mungil itu. Dilumatnya secara kasar.

Wind melongo hebat dengan mata melotot. Moon tersenyum. Hinata menutup mulutnya dan Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. " ayo pergi" speed meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri kaku.

BRMMMM

" Ino-chan daijoubu?" Tanya Hinata memelas.

" Ino, kau baik-ba-" pertanyaan Sakura terpotong dengan jeritan yang dihasilkan Ino.

" Huwaaaaaa… dia kurang ajar sekali merebut ciumanku" teriak Ino sambil mengusap permukaan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

" Sudah lah Ino-chan kita laporkan saja kepada Tsunade-sama, kalau kita gagal" ujar Sakura. Hinata-Ino mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga langsung melesat masuk dalam mobil mereka.

.

.

.

.

" APA? Kalian tidak bisa mencegahnya? Dan dimana artikel itu sekarang?" minta wanita berambut pirang berkuncir dua sambil menjulurkan tangannya. 'hmm… padahal mereka tidak gagal seperti ini. Apa memang Dark Speed itu memang hebat?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sakura-Ino-Hinata menggeleng lemah, terdapat raut wajah kecewa disana." Kami bertiga sudah berusaha. Lihat seragam kami sampai kotor seperti ini," kata Ino sambil menunjuk seragamnya sendiri.

Tsunade memijal pelipisnya. Bingung , apa yang dilakukannya kalau artikel itu tidak segera ditemukan dan diberikan pada Uchiha corp. dan perusahaan itu sudah banyak membayar uang sebanyak lima ratus juta yen untuk menaruh kepercayaan terhadapnya. Bagaimana kalau sudah dituduh yang tidak-tidak? Masa police lawan police?'

.

.

.

. TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: haduh… capek bener dah buat fic. Ini ckckkck… eum.. yang –ngeriview dikit padahalkan ane udah susah paya buat nih fic. Tak apalah yang penting ada yangngeriview…

Langsung saja dah

Terima kasih untuk:

-AkasunaUchihaSabaku Yukina: iya ini udah update… makasih ya riviewnya.^^ review lagi ya…

-nara kazuki: saya juga suka yang crime… iya maaf kependekan semoga chapter yang kedua ini gak pendek… makasih reviewnya.. review lagi ya ^^. Ya ini udah update

-Yamanaka Chika: yak tepat … masa'sih keren wq juga suka fic. Ku yang ini^^ makasih udah di fave^ review lagi ya.. makasih.. nih udah update

-rafa michaela: hu,um… iih. Makasih dah review.. review lagi udah update^^

-Agusthya ThytwoFy: makasih udah review… nih udah update.. review lagi ya^^

-moe chan: udah ini udah update makasih udah review ^^ review lagi yak…

Hah… terimakasih banya yang udah nge-review fic. Gaje saya… ayo2 riview fic. Saya plakk

Promosi.. baiklah samapai jumpa untuk fic, berikutnya^^

Salam gray^^REVIEW


	3. Kemungkinan

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**by DG-S**

.

Don't like

.

Don't read ^^d

.

.

.

Perasaan kecewa dan kesal masih ada di benak ketiga gadis kuat itu, yang seharusnya mereka bisa menangkap penjahat tersebut dengan mudah. Mungkin, memang belum saatnya bagi mereka untuk menangkap salah satunya dari penjahat-penjahat yang sedang mereka incar, dan diincar oleh pihak kepolisian. Termasuk Ino yang ingin sangat segera menangkap penjahat berambut merah yang sangat tidak sopan terhadap dirinya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam jeruji besi. Dengan kurung waktu selama-lamanya. Negara tersendiri juga mempunyai nilai hukum yang berbeda-beda bukan?

Gadis cantik tersebutpun mempunyai hak untuk menghukum tersangka. Ino juga ingin mencincang, membunuh, memakannya sekaligus dan semuanya itu terlalu berlebihan bagi seorang polisi wanita, seperti Ino ini. Kelakuan pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya terus terngiang di pikiran Ino. Sungguh, rasa-rasanya gadis ini ingin membenturkan kepala pemuda tersebut ke tembok hingga tewas. Lalu dengan anggunnya Ino tertawa puas sambil mengambil uang pemuda tindakkan Ino satu ini sangat tidak elit juga, gitu.

Ehm! Tapi, Ino tidak mungkin senista itu juga sih, namanya saja juga Khayalannya yang konyol entah terlalu kesal dan marah sehingga otaknya dengan otomatis berpikiran yang tak sewajarnya. Toh, namanya juga gadis remaja yang tak terima ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh pemuda tak di kenal, penjahat pula. Apalagi ia berusaha menjaga ciuman pertamanya untuk seseorang yang ia suka. Semua gadis pasti tidak rela jika ciuman pertamanya di rebut begitu saja. Rasa menyesalpun masih tertanamkan.

Ino menghembusakan nafas perlahan. Tentu saja ia ingin melupakan kejadian yang sangat-sangat membuatnya malu. Kejadian di mana pemuda tersebut menciumnya. Sontak Wajah Ino memerah, dengan perlahan jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

"Awas saja kalau kau tertangkap nantinya!" Ino langsung berdiri dan mengepalkankan tangannya. Matanyapun berkilat tajam memandang langit malam. Meninju kepalan tangannya ke udara. Membayangkan jika dirinya bisa memasukkan pemuda tersebut ke dalam sumur kuil.

"Bagaimanpun caranya aku harus bisa mengalahkannya!" Teriak Ino. Ia meremas besi pembatas balkon hingga bengkok. Ternyata Ino benar-benar marah saat ini.

Dengan refleks aktifitas Ino terhentikan oleh tangisan anak kecil. Ino menunduk kebawa itu mencari asal suara tersebut. Seketika mata gadis ini menemukan sosok anak kecil terjatuh tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Ino ingin membantu anak kecil tersebut tapi, ia urungkan niatnya. Karena anak tersebut sudah tak menangis lagi dan sudah ada kedua orang tua yang menghiburnya.

Perlahan fikirannya tadi teralihkan dengan yang ia impihkan selama ini.

.

.

Ino terus tersenyum melihat ketiga orang yang berada di bawa rindangan pohon sakura. "Sepertinya menyenangkan. Hihihi..." Ino tertawa ringan, Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sejenak Ino berhenti tertawa.

"Kapan, ya? Aku bisa seperti itu?" jari telunjuknya berputar dan mengusap besi yang sudah bengkok tadi. Hingga tatapannya menjadi kosong.

Angin malampun menyapu pelan wajah cantik gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk tenang di balkon, sambil melihat indahnya malam hari yang di penuhi kemerlap bintang dan mengayunkan kakinya. Dengan angin yang selalu menggoyangkan ranting pepohonan. Daun yang berjatuhan di malam hari menyentuh rambut panjangnya yang elok dan tergerai bebas. Tak sengaja bulir air mengalir di pipinya. "Ah," bibirnya pun melengkung ke atas dengan wajah yang sedih. Ia mengusap matanya yang sudah berlinang air mana ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang di gendong oleh ayah –ayah dari anak kecil tadi- dan seorang ibu yang tertawa kecil melihat suami dan anaknya melantunkan nyanyian dengan bersama-sama. Betapa hangatnya keluarga tersebut di malam hari ini. Dan Ino sangat menginginkannya, sangat.

Sedari kecil ia tak tau siapa orang tuanya, siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan untuk apa ia melakukan semuanya untukmembahagiakan, memuaskan dirinya hanya untuk merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Sehinggah ia tak tau waktu hanya untuk tertawa, bercerita , bersedih bersama dengan sahabatnya, Hinata dan Sakura. Kebahagiaanpun menjadi harta yang paling penting di dunia ini.

"Mereka terlihat gembira." Ia tersenyum lembut. Harapan. Apakah harapannya bisa di kabulkan denganTuhan? Harapan kecil yang menurut gadis itu adalah sebuah harapan yang sangat besar, sebuah harapan yang bisa saja memberikannya kesempatan. Walaupun hanya sedikit. Sebuah harapan yang familiar yaitu, kasih sayang sosok orang tua yang berada di ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua meski hanya secuilpun ia menerima kasih sayang tersebut. Namun, dengan keyakinan yang kuat. Ino yakin bahwa orang tuanya masih hidup dan mencari Ino disisi keduanya. Ino mengangguk, hatinya tetap berfikiran positif bahwa semuanya ia serahkan pada takdir. Takdir yang mampu ia rubah selama ia bisa merubahnya sewaktu-waktu. Kadang kala fikiran positifnya berubah menjadi negatif.

"Apakah orang tuaku akan mencariku? Atau mereka sudah melupakan diriku?" Ia tak tersenyum bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Apakah aku masih punya harapan memiliki orang tua? Yang selalu menyayangiku? Aku ingin punya orang tua-" ia mulai menangis dalam rengkuhannya. Suara tangisnyapun samar-samar terdengar . Ia mengangkat kepalanya keatas, menengadah ke atas, apakah ada seseorang pasangan suami-istri yang menginginkannya menjadi seorang anak? Dibenaknya ia tak peduli bahwa orang tuanya itu miskin atau kaya. Seorang Ino hanya menginginkan rasa kasih sayang orang tua, tak lebih sekedar melihat hartanya. Kasih sayanglah melebihi dari harta berlian, Ino juga bangga mempunyai kedua sahabat yang selalu menyayanginya, membantunya setiap saat. Sangat bahagia, ino sangatlah bahagia. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat. Alisnya mengkerut ke bawah dan tatapannya kosong.

Ia menggeleng. "Ino harus semangat!" Teriaknya dengan semangat membahara.

"Kau akan melihatku bahagia atau sedihnya nanti Ino. Lihat ya!" Rok pendeknya tertiup angin sehingga terlihat lengkungan-lengkungan indah mengelilingi pahanya. 

Ia mengangguk "Mungkin, aku harus melupakan semua yang ku impihkan selama ini, aku ingin menjadi orang yang kuat dan tak menjadi beban sahabatku, rekan-rekanku. Ino! Kau harus bisa melindungi sahabatmu dan mempertahankan Apa yang bisa tercapai saat ini!" ia tersenyum kedua kalinya, senyum yang membuktikan kalau dirinya bisa menghadapi semua tantangan yang diberikan kepadanya. Bahwa dia tidaklah hanya berangan-angan yang tak berguna. Ya, semua itu hanya suatu hambatan saja. Hambatan yang bisa ia lewati dengan mudah.

**Kret**

Suara decitan pintu terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang memasuki tempat ini. Ino menoleh ke belakang lalu, membuang muka dan dengan cepat ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata dan menata rambutnya hingga rapi.

"Ino? Kau?" dan pemuda yang memasuki balkon kecil itupunTerlihat kaget, ketika melihat Ino berada di sini sendirian selain dirinya. Ia mendekati Ino yang terus menunduk ketika dirinya memasuki tempat itu. Matanya yang hitam terus melihat Ino yang sedang memainkan rok,ia tersenyum lembut. Tangannya meraih kepala Ino dan mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang . Sehingga membuat Wajah Ino panas dan besemu merah. Dengan cepat Ino mengangkat kapalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia juga mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas sambil menepuk-nempukkan kebahu pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri disamping Ino. Wajah Ino terlihat senang, dan ternyata ia bisa berada di samping pemuda yang ia sukai waktu pertama kali bertemu.

"Ah! Senior Sai! Hahaha... kau juga di sini rupanya! Hahhaa.." matanya yang biru berbinar-binar. Takjup melihat seniornya dengan senyum ramah kearahnya, hanya kepada dirinya. Ino juga baru pertama melihat senyuman senior pujaannya yang ia kira terlalu cuek untuk tersenyum memang murah senyum.

Wajah Ino memerah ketika seniornya menyentuh pipi Ino dengan lembut. Batin Ino berteriak-teriak senang sehingga jantungnya terus berdetak kencang sewaktu matanya menatap mata pemuda yang terus tersenyum kepadanya sedari tadi.

Ia sangat bersyukur berada di tempat ini yang hanya menenangkan hatinya yang lagi galau. Dan jujur sampai sekarang keinginannya baru terkabulkan, yaitu berduaan dengan seniornya ini. Berduaan lho~. Senior yang sudah dua tahun ditaksirnya dan dan dua tahun terakhir ini ia mempunyai kesempatan berbicara hanya empat mata saja. Ya, bukan pertama kalinya sih, maksudnya pertamakali berbicara hanya empat mata saja gitu. Iya, empat mata. Ino dan senior Sai.

"Kau sering berada ditempat ini, Ino?" tanya Sai mengalihkan pandangannya keluar .

"Iya, senior!." Jawabnya antusias. Maklum, lagi berbincang dengan orang yang di sukainya, jadi agak ada rasa salah tingkahlah.

"Oh, Begitu," Ino mengangguk . Mata Sai melirik ke arah Ino yang sedang menatatapnya.

Alis pemuda tersebut mengernyit ketika melihat besi pembatas tempat ini menjadi bengkok.

"Kenapa besi ini menjadi bengkok? Selama aku berada di sini, besi ini terlihat baik-baik saja." Ino mendelik. Ia sadar kalau dialah yang sudah merusak besi tersebut. Entah kekuatan dari mana ia bisa membengkokkan besi yang kuat itu dengan tangan kosong.

"i-itu... I-itu.." Sai memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu kalimat perkataan dari Gadis cantik itu. "Besi itu bengkok, karena ulahku," Sai melongoh. Batinnya, mana bisa gadis seperti Ino bisa sekuat itu membenkokkan besi dengan tangan kosong. Sedangkan dirinya? Hm, wanita-wanita sekarang sungguh menakutkan.

"Hehehe... Maaf ya, senior Sai? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, aku―" ucapan Ino terpotong.

Seketika tangan Sai meraih tangan Ino lalu, mengecupnya. Mata Ino terbelalak, wajahnya memerah, Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Sai mengecup tangannya hanyalah "Heeeee, Senior sai?"

.

.

"Gaara! Apalagi misi kita kali ini?" pemuda berambut pirang tersebut langsung merangkul pemuda yang ia panggil Gaara.

Sontak Pemuda itu dengan cepat melepaskan rangkulannya ketika Gaara sedang meliriknya dengan lirikan membunuh. "Baiklah, baiklah Gaara. Hehehe" Dengan tawanya yang amat garing, ia langsung memberi jarak antara Gaara dan dirinya sekitar lima meter. Takutnya Gaara melakukan kesadisan terhadap dirinya.

"Jadi?" Pemuda ini ̶ Naruto̶ bertanya lagi. Siapa tahu Gaara ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Merasa tak penting mendengar ocehan Naruto, Gaara langsung melenggang pergi dari tempat Naruto berada dan menuju ke kamarnya. Mungkin, ia bosan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto. Dan ia bosan melihat Naruto. Sungguh kejam.

**Brak!**

"Oi! Gaara! Kau belum menjawab pertaanyaanku," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menaruh tangan satunya di dadanya sehinggah seperti drama-drama yang menceritakan seorang gadis perempuan yang di tinggalkan oleh kekasihnya. Tapi, ini berbeda. Bukan berarti mereka berdua homo. Kalau di komik-komik Jepang, Naruto pasti mengucurkan air matanya seperti air mancur yang mengalir dengan deras.

"Gaara, jangan tinggalkan diriku~" Teriaknya.

"Gaaraaaaaaaa-kun," Baik, ini mulai agak ehm, ya begitulah.

Selama ini memang tingkah Naruto seperti tingkah orang yang berlebihan pada umumnya. Ini terlalu menyesatkan. Bagi reader yang membaca fic ini, jangan tiru Naruto.

Oke, jangan membahas apa yang di lakukan atau tingkah Naruto selama ini hingga detail. Cukup intinya saja. Maklum, masih remaja yang usianya delapan belas tahunan,yang belum juga bersikap dewasa.

Selang waktu berlalu, Naruto dengan tegap duduk bersilah di depan kamar Gaara sambil menatap kearah pintu kamar. Mungkin semua ini agak berlebihan. Tapi, Naruto memang orangnya berlebihan. Tangannya terjulur perlahan mendekat ke arah pintu, masih ada rasa was-was yang menyelimutinya. Dengan tekat yang kuat ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

**Tok tok...**

"Oi, Gaara. Apakah kita harus melanjutkan misi kita?" Tanyanya yang masih bersemangat dengan tawa khasnya. Tidak ada sahutan apapun. Sepertinya Gaara masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dan Naruto terus mengulanginya sampai Gaara mau menjawab.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Gaara, Bagaimana dengan misi kita?" ia masih bertahan.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

"Gaara, aku lapar. Bagaimana kita ke kedai ramen saja dan membicarakan misi kita selanjutnya," Dan pemuda ini masih nekat dan terus mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Wajah Naruto yang semangat sudah menjadi wajah yang tak bersemangat lagi. Dengan hidung kembang kempis, Naruto tetap setia menanti jawaban dari Gaara. Tapi, hasilnya tetap nihil. Naruto tak tahan menanti dari tadi. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan mendobraknya dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Alhasil pemuda tersebut langsung melongo "Haaa?" Gubrak! Tidak elitnya Naruto terjungkal ketika melihat Gaara sedang tidur nyenyak di atas ranjang. Jadi , selama satu jam Naruto menunggu menjadi sia-sia, menunggu dengan senang hati jawaban dari Gaara. Tapi, pupuslah sudah semuanya perjuangan Naruto.

Dobrakan pintu tadi, membuat Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya. Siapa sangkah kalau Gaara langsung memarahi Naruto dan langsung menendang pemuda pirang tersebut keluar dari kamarnya. Melemparnya hingga tembok menjadi retak. Dan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut akhirnya terkena imbasnya. Siapa suruh, ia membangunkan Gaara dengan cara senekat itu.

Mata Gaara berkilat "Jika, kau berani menggangguku lagi, nyawamu akan melayang!" ancamnya sambil menutup pintu penuh amarah.

Alhasil, Naruto langsung menciut tak berdaya. Ia bertobat tak mengganggu Gaara lagi. Ya, bertobat sementara sih. Toh, nantinya ia akan mengulanginya lagi di lain waktu.

"Sungguh, kejamnya dirimu," tangisnya meratapi nasib seperti anak tiri. Ia langsung meringkuk ke atas sofa. Dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

.

.

Waktu memang membutuhkan perjalanan yang lama. Memberantas kejahatanpun juga membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Mustahil jika kejahatan dengan mudah dibasmi begitu saja. Semuanya butuh rencana yang betul-betul matang. Sehingga dapat menghasilkan pekerjaan yang memuaskan. Seolah-olah otak yang menjadi biang kerusakan dan kejahatan saat ini.

"Sakura, Semalam aku tak sengaja mendapatkan ini di bawa bantal Ino." Suara lembut gadis manis berambut panjang tersebut membuat perhatian gadis berambut merah jambu itu teralihkan.

"Kau menemukan apa Hinata?" Gadis berambut indigo tersebut tak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan sesuatu benda yang berwadah mengkilap. Di dalamnya terdapat cairan merah. Sepertinya cairan suntikan untuk membius.

" Baiklah, nanti benda ini segera aku berikan ke Shizune-san untuk di teliti." Kata Sakura. Ia menatap benda mencurigakan itu. 'Dari mana Ino mendapatkan benda ini?' Batinnya.

"Ya! Tapi... Ino sekarang berada di mana?" Tanya Hinata, Sahabat Ino.

Sakura celingukan melihat koridor panjang yang sepi. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan jari telunjuk sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Eng.." Ia menjeda. Lalu "Ino pasti mencari tempat untuk merileks-kan pikirannya sejenak." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Sakura hanya tetawa garing lalu ia kembali memperhatikan benda yang di bawahnya.

Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti keberadaan mereka berdua.

"S-sakura, aku ingin bertanya, boleh?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, Ia menunduk.

Tatapan Sakura beralih ka Hinata, dengan senyum yang ramah ia berkata "Boleh, tanya apa, Hinata?"

Gadis bersurai Indigo itu melirik Sakura dengan tatapan yang sayu. "Menurutmu, siapa yang akan mati di antara kita bertiga?" Sontak Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya pucat, ia tak mampu berkata Hinata sudah mengucapkan kalimat sakralnya. Sakura langsung menutup telinganya. Ia tak mau mendengar ucapan gadis manis tersebut. Ia takut, apa yang di ucapkan Hinata menjadi nyata seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Kejadian di mana menanyakan hal yang sama persis dengan sekarang ini. Tapi, yang di tanyakan Hinata bukan mereka bertiga, melainkan guru mereka. Dan ucapan sakral Hinata menjadi bencana. Dan jangan sampai ke dua kalinya ini bencana itu menghampirinya. Itu sangat mengerikan. Suatu bencana yang tak bisa dilupakan.

"Hentikan!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Ia takut.

Hening. Suasana menjadi senyap lagi. Sakura membuka telinganya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah yang marah. "Aku tahu, siapa yang mati tiga bulan mendatang," Ucap Hinata.

"Tidaaaaak!" Sakura berlari, menjauhi Hinata. Ia menangis, mengapa Hinata tega mengucapkan itu, meski hanya sedikit. Jantungnya beregup kencang, nafasnya memburu. Ia harus melupakan kalimat ucapan Hinata tadi.

"_Menurutmu, siapa yang akan mati di antara kita bertiga?"_

Hinata hanya berdiri mematung di koridor yang sepi itu. Matanya yang bewarna lavender berubah menjadi putih keseluruhan.

**To be continue**

**Haloooooooo saya balik lagi ^^. Ada yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Hohohoho**

**Fic ini genrenya masih tak jelassssss, kadang melenceng dari cerita yang sudah di tentukan.**

**Maaf jika kurang memuaskan hehehe... Maaf sudah lama melantarkan fic ini.. Maaf kalau chap ini agak mengecewakan ya? T,Tv**

**Yap! Silahkan kritik, saran, flame, concrit dll...**

**TERIMA KASIH KEPADA:**

**heartlifhia scarlet fullbaslamande(**Ino belum ada tugas xD)**, (**makasih adekku sayong)**, ****HoMin 'eL**(ini sudah updet xP)**, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan**(Hahaha, terima kasih :*)**, Chesee-chan**(Hohoho, aku juga suka klo Gaara-kun jadi penjahat xD)**, Nara Kazuki**(Hahaha... Gak terlalu kok)**, el Cierto**( Iya, terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya... Di sini memang ada sedikit funy-nya-mungkin- Xd,)**, Yamanaka Chika gk login**( Hahah iya, Tyoponya kebanyakan ya? xD), Elba Elizabeth( iya, tapi, di chap ini belum ada Gaaino nya, ku usahakan chap selanjutnya ada Gaaino nya deh...^^)

"**DG-S"**


End file.
